


Those Moments

by Yianchin



Series: Those Moments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 探長與官員難得的休假有變，雷斯垂德只好自己想辦法打發時間。





	Those Moments

捷克有變。  
很抱歉不能和你一起享用美好的早餐和午餐了。  
會盡力在晚餐時分回來。  
愛你  
MH

雷斯垂德一起床就看見了這張紙條。  
簡練、明快、很肉麻，確實是麥可羅夫特的風格。

吐出一口氣，雷斯垂德真的無法說服自己忽略胸中的失落。  
這比被告知他的假期全部被取消了，還要加班趕一堆白癡報告還糟。

「明明說好一起度假的……。」瞪天花板，蘇格蘭場的有為探長像個小孩子一樣生著悶氣。

不想起床，雷斯垂德又抱著枕頭翻了好幾圈，讓衣服、頭髮、皮膚上都沾滿了麥可羅夫特的味道，直到King size的大床上所有能捲起來的布料通通捲在了身上。

靜靜地趴著，雷斯垂德不會承認方才的發洩行為已經幼稚到像剛離開襁褓的幼兒。  
他想要麥可羅夫特，就像幼兒想要父母的擁抱。

本來是想趁著休假到麥可羅夫特的別墅小住兩天，難得空閒的兩人早就計劃好了每天睡到飽的日子裡可以一起做些什麼，卻在第一天還沒開始的時候就被打斷，天底下恐怕沒有比這更讓人不悅的事。

無意間瞥見了被忽略一整晚的旅行包，雷斯垂德思考著要不要乾脆來好好的洗一個澡。  
其實真的要計較的話，他昨晚已經洗過兩次澡了。

第一次在吃完晚餐後，可是踏出浴室不到十分鐘又滿身是汗。  
好吧，這是他的問題，他不該只穿著浴袍進房間，還在麥可羅夫特的面前換上內褲，而且是黑色的。

第二次，也許根本不能說是洗澡。  
因為他們倆人在抹上沐浴乳之前就把浴缸裡的水「弄髒」了。

「你最好在出門前有先幫我準備法式早餐，大魔王，」甩開被單，雷斯垂德全裸著走進浴室，胸口上滿是嫣紅的印記，「虧我昨天晚上還和你──這什麼東西？」

可以請你今晚再次穿上那件美好的內褲躺在床上等我嗎？

華麗的字體橫跨了整面鏡子，高度恰好在雷斯垂德的胸口，擋住了被折磨一夜的紅蕊。  
軍情處長官的糟糕癖好，或者是，獨特的情趣？

「變態大魔王……」雷斯垂德臉紅得像番茄一樣，卻始終沒擦掉那行字，急匆匆的漱洗完畢，一回頭就看見「罪魁禍首」已經洗乾淨疊在純白的毛巾上，只是有點不太一樣。

金色的繡線從內褲的正中央勾勒，正面看的話就是有行字從兩腿正中央的隱密地帶延伸向上，素色內褲頓時成了前衛的情趣商品。

I’m yours.  
*  
2011/2/17 10:03:27  
你什麼時候對我的內褲動手腳的？  
Sent to: My

2011/2/17 10:22:09  
抱歉回晚了，這裡有點混亂。  
就在我出門前，喜歡嗎？  
From: My

2011/2/17 10:24:22  
你叫你的部下送進來的？  
說真的，有點變態。  
Sent to: My

2011/2/17 10:25:03  
我有警告他你床單下的胴體只有我可以欣賞。  
所以你喜歡的意思。  
From: My

2011/2/17 10:25:44  
……我不想跟你說話了。  
早點回來。  
Sent to: My

2011/2/17 10:26:02  
我想吻你。  
From: My  
*  
雷斯垂德坐在麥可羅夫特的書桌前，幾乎不敢去看手中的手機。  
他覺得他被性騷擾了，被麥可羅夫特，MI6最高長官，他男朋友，用手機簡訊。

──最好是有人敢受理這件不倫不類的案子……

猶豫著要不要乾脆把手機關機，雷斯垂德眉頭皺起，無意識地旋轉臀部下的真皮座椅。

麥可羅夫特的書房很乾淨，所有的東西都是井井有條的。

有一架的書櫃是完全按照國家名排放的，其實只是地理書籍。  
地球上應該是沒有官員敢把情報消息大喇喇地擺在自家書櫃裡的吧？

還有一架文學書籍，一架科學書籍，一架數學書籍。

正當雷斯垂德懷疑會不會找到一架分類名叫「雨傘」的叢書時，最靠近他右方的書櫃上的黃銅名牌吸引了他的注意。

Family

這一架的書，書背上都沒有名字，只有年代。  
雷斯垂德好奇的打量著這些書，然後看了看四周。

「My應該不會在意吧？」搔了搔頭，雷斯垂德小心翼翼地拿下第一本書，上頭標著1967。

一翻開，滿滿的都是嬰兒照，都是同一名嬰兒，和麥可羅夫特一樣有著寬闊的額頭和小小的雙下巴。

是相簿，這一架的書都是相簿。

雷斯垂德慢慢地翻動，看到小麥可羅夫特躺在嬰兒床裡熟睡、趴在地上流著口水、依偎在Mrs. Holmes的懷抱，那是一名看來擁有高度教養的女士，和夏洛克的臉型相似，可是更為柔和。

小麥可羅夫特開始學會走路了，推著娃娃車，迎著陽光大笑。  
他在觀察一隻色彩斑斕的蝴蝶，小小的臉龐上滿滿都是驚喜。  
和一隻大狗站在一起，糾結的眉毛底下的大眼睛泛著光，他被嚇壞了。

穿著小水手服的麥可羅夫特、被圈在游泳圈裡的麥可羅夫特、帶著墨鏡頭歪歪的麥可羅夫特。

雷斯垂德含著笑翻過一頁又一頁，細數每張相片下娟秀的字跡所標出的時光，到了最後一頁，只有一張麥可羅夫特站在小學門口拉著媽媽的手淚眼汪汪，被放大過的相片，底下是一行出自於男性的筆跡。

My cute boy

等不及要再看麥可羅夫特以前的模樣，雷斯垂德決定一口氣將書架上所有的相簿搬到書桌上，雙腳盤在真皮座椅上，翻開下一本。

時光停滯在麥可羅夫特的小學時期，身旁有時會出現一個黑髮的小男嬰，固執的拉著麥可羅夫特的手，不悅的盯著鏡頭。

「不過還是比現在可愛多了。」雷斯垂德聳聳肩，決定不去理會那雙兇狠的大眼睛。

這時的相片異常的少，翻過幾頁之後就都是空白的。  
雷斯垂德不甘心的再看了一次，從入學開始，上台領獎，參加比賽，班際出遊。

這時候的麥可羅夫特的笑容也很少。  
他常常站在領獎台上像個木偶，被夾在頒獎人和他的大提琴之間，被擠在其他同學之間，木然的看著鏡頭。  
出遊的照片也常常是孤零零地一個人站在一棵樹或遊樂器旁邊，沒有一絲喜悅的感覺。

只有黑髮的小男嬰出現時，麥可羅夫特的臉上才又綻放出燦爛。  
他教夏洛克走路、說話，他帶著夏洛克去公園放風箏，他在夏洛克面前示範如何用簡單的科學表演巧妙的魔術。  
小男嬰總是瞪大著眼，驚訝的看著他的哥哥向他展現奇妙的世界，他的哥哥就像是他認識外界的管道。

悶悶的看著這些相片，雷斯垂德像被站在樹旁的小學生感染，眉微皺著，輕咬著下唇。

再翻開一本。  
第一張相片，麥可羅夫特上了中學，當了班長，代表全班接受表揚。  
英俊的男孩臉上帶著笑容，但是依舊不快樂。

隨意翻了幾頁，小男嬰變成了小男孩，但是都是背影，縮在牆角、椅子上、桌子下。  
只有一張照片看得見那張蒼白的臉，小男孩頭靠著窗在打瞌睡，金黃色的陽光在髮絲上跳動，一套簡易科學儀器散放在四周。

雷斯垂德放棄了這本，也跳過了其他本，直接來到2000，他和麥可羅夫特相遇的時候。

「這張是…？」

一翻開封面就看見了一名員警，剛畢業，穿著嶄新的制服，舉著槍擺出帥氣的姿勢，興奮地笑著。

Gregory Lestrade

熟悉的字體，是麥可羅夫特的字跡沒錯，可是雷斯垂德對這張相片一點印象都沒有。

繼續看下去，每一張都是雷斯垂德自己。  
第一次出任務、和同事去狂歡、某天早上在早餐店喝咖啡，無數的生活片段被人用心偷偷記錄著，記錄者還在相片下方評語。

到了某一頁，是雷斯垂德的生日派對，也是他升遷的日子。  
大家起鬨要他穿上女裝，戴上假髮，還在胸前綁上了水球，穿上了買來的紅色孕婦裝。  
雷斯垂德瞪著這張照片，他記得是有這麼一回事，可是他那時早就醉得要吐了，醒來以後根本不敢看任何一張同事幫他拍的照片。

「這真的蠢斃了。」雷斯垂德苦笑，但當他看見麥可羅夫特的筆跡之後就忍不住大笑出聲了。

說好的開高衩黑色小晚禮服呢？

「想得美呢。」雷斯垂德鼻子哼哼，心中有些小得意。

這本相簿還沒結束，只是中間的相片日期不斷跳動，有雷斯垂德的，有夏洛克的，時不時地會出現麥可羅夫特和其他人握手、開會、談判的照片，雷斯垂德都沒什麼興趣。

他想找一張照片，一張很重要的照片。

「喔，在這裡。」

這是張黑白照片，顯然是刻意調成這樣的。  
畫面中的主角是麥可羅夫特，站在咖啡屋的雨棚下，水滴、水柱、水花四處肆虐。  
黑頭車就停在一旁，司機坐在駕駛座，可是麥可羅夫特就站在那，沒有要離開的意思。

雷斯垂德不用仔細看也知道，當時他就站在店裡，喝著招牌咖啡，看著高大的男子走下車，然後就一直看著雨不斷落下。  
他不是在等人，從表情上看得出來，他也不是要喝咖啡的，從他的衣著知道，這種店賣出的飲料不在他的選項當中。

那時雷斯垂德剛破了一件謀殺案，但是他高興不起來，躲過所有人的耳目，他翹班到這間咖啡屋，想要一個人靜一靜。

不知為何，那個男人的背影深深吸引著雷斯垂德。  
挺拔、高傲的線條，這是個十分堅強，或者是十分強悍的男人，可是卻莫名的落寞。

咖啡涼了，雷斯垂德才注意到男人用同一個姿勢維持了這麼長的時間。  
雷斯垂德拿起身旁從商店亂挑的黑傘，他知道這很蠢，可是他控制不住。

「嘿，先生。」走出咖啡屋，雷斯垂德拍了拍男人的肩膀，「你需要這個嗎？」

男人用懷疑的眼神看著雷斯垂德手中的黑傘，雷斯垂德覺得自己真是蠢斃了。

「喔，我想我現在是不需要的，我的車就在那，」指了指盡忠職守的黑頭車，男人聳聳肩，「我只是，突然想靜一靜。」  
「喔，呃，好吧。」收回手，雷斯垂德覺得自己耳根發熱，「那你要不要一起來喝杯咖啡？我是說，我們可以一起，靜一靜。」

下一張相片中的男人笑著看著稍矮於他的探長，右手平舉指著咖啡屋。  
探長手上還拿著那柄傘，眼中閃著興奮的光亮。

雷斯垂德的手指描繪著相片中男人的臉龐，耳中迴盪著一道低沉的聲音。

『我很榮幸。』

手機又開始震動了，雷斯垂德毫不猶豫地拿起，打開收件箱。

2011/2/17 17:55:46  
車子等一下就會到了，今晚我們吃什麼好呢？  
希望你今天沒有很無聊。  
From: My

雷斯垂德挑挑眉，邊往臥室走去邊打簡訊。

2011/2/17 17:56:09  
你決定吧，我都好。  
你的相本陪我度過了一天，我喜歡穿著水手服的小男孩。  
Sent to: My

按下發送，雷斯垂德可以想像那一頭的麥可羅夫特一定是半挑著眉，思考那句話的真實性。  
腦中突然又浮現了相片中那憂鬱的眼神，雷斯垂德恍了恍神，又笑著搖搖頭甩開了。

從咖啡屋的那次相遇開始，直到無法預測的未來，他永遠會讓麥可羅夫特的臉上出現最真心的微笑。


End file.
